bluehorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasks
Tasks and Construction In order to progress through the game, and to ultimatley complete it, the player must be set certain tasks and finish them. The majority of tasks will come from dialogs and conversations with NPCs. Some tasks occur to the player after reading a certain item they find too. When a tasks starts the player will be notified with its name. Some tasks will only appear once in the game, such as a main story task, and others will be repeating tasks, which can be completed any number of times. Task status and progress is saved then the player saves the game. Active Tasks All active tasks will be shown in the inventory screen. Each task has a name, icon, and list of things to do / collect. If an NPC set the task, then speaking to them again will hand over the items at a certain point in the conversation. Things to do can involve a variety of sub tasks, such as aquiring an item for an NPC, killing certain enemies, or just talking to a different NPC. Some tasks may have a reference point on the Map. Hover the mouse over an icon to read its description when viewing the map. Tasks can have a physical reward for completing them and others may unlock another the next part of the game. Tasks could involve visiting another Island other than the one where it was started. Completed Tasks Once the player has completee the task, and the reward was given, the task is removed from the Inventory, unless it is a repeating task, in which case it will stay there. Construction Some tasks require construction. A list of materials or items will be shown in the items needed section in the Inventory page. Framework When a task requires construction, a framework will appear in the place where it is required to be. This location is always shown on the Map. To complete the framework, with an object being held or in your inventory, simply approach the site, and when close enough a Build Icon will appear, Clickin the left mouse button will construct the part that is require Object Interaction Certain large objects can be picked up, held and moved by the player. This is only required to complete tasks. This is also different from equipping items such as weapons. Picking Up Objects To hold an object approach it and aim at it, this will trigger the Hold icon to appear, the simply left click to hold.Holding a large object will holster any weapon or equipment item the player is currently using. Once the player is holding an object, they may not do another interation except drop it or use it in construction if they are close enough to a task build location. Dropping To drop an item the player is are holding in their hands (different from weapons and equipment), simply left click. Dropping an item into the deep ocean may leave it irretrievable, and the player may not be able to progress with a task that requires it. Category:Tasks